Complicated
by lil-fairy-princess
Summary: Joy no longer has her two best friends. But what happens when someone from the past shows up. Will the feelings still be there or has he moved on? Why is everything so complicated? plz RnR!
1. Candy?

a/n- brand new story i know i have to update the others and i will but i can't get this idea out of my head so i thought i might aswell go ahead and do it. Please review and tell me if you think i should continue or give me any points for improving. I did try with the spelling but you should all know by now that it's impossible for me to use proper spellings and grammer. I don't have a checker so i'm sorry! Anyways please read and hopefully enjoy!

* * *

Joy Giovanni was still considered the new girl even though it had been a whole year since the 2004 raw diva search. She was still called a diva wannabe by some of the other superstars and she still didn't have many friends backstage. Things didn't change much in the WWE. Diva's and Superstars weren't particularly close and rookies didn't hang about with the big superstars. The only thing to change recently was the roster because of the draft.

Joy Giovanni stood infront of her mirror staring hard at herself. She still looked like the same person physically, she still had dark brown eyes and long brown hair that fell in soft curls. But on the inside she knew she was a new person. A person she wasn't sure she liked very much. Alot had changed in the WWE and she felt like more of an outsider than ever. As soon as Amy left she knew she was completly alone. She would never get the chance to show her martial art skills to the fans. The fans would never know that she and Amy had trained and even had a practise match that would have been in one of the live shows aswell. But after the trip to Japan she knew there was no way Amy would ever come back no matter how much Joy wanted her to. Amy had been her best friend in the raw diva search aswell as Christy. They had been there for each other the full time. Amy stood up for her when Carmella blabbed about her personal life and Joy had been there for Amy when she was forced to complete a show with a serious injury whilst keeping a smile on her face pretending everything was fine. Then the girls had been reunited on Smackdown and Joy couldn't have been happier. Joy smiled slightly thinking about her friend. It always made her laugh thinking about Amy's character the exact opposite of who she really was. You couldn't meet a sweeter more down to earth girl. Joy was also proud of her friend. Amy had left the company with pride and dignity. She hadn't gone talking to the websites telling them who had done all those horrible things to her she never gave any names at all. Joy had to respect her for that. At times Joy felt like she wanted to leave now that she didn't have Amy and Paul had been drafted to raw. What was the point in her being there? She wasn't being given any oppertunities. But she loved the business and would stick it out until the end. She examined herself in the mirror one last time straightening out her short black skirt and adjusting her white halter top that exposed her tanned tonned stomach. She ran a hand through her long brown curls and placed a bright smile on her face ready to go to the smackdown meeting. She opend the hotel room door and steped out into the empty hallway. She headed along towards the elevator and pressed the button. She sighed and tapped her foot impatiently. She looked up at the clock on the wall and prayed she wouldn't be late for once. She smiled as the doors finally opend and she steped inside. She went to press the button when a hand stopped the doors from closing. Joy looked up into the peircing blue eyes that stared back at her. Randy Orton was the newest addition to the smackdown roster. Joy smiled at him. She couldn't believe it was him. Joy used to talk to Randy all the time on the phone after the raw shows when she was in the diva search. She used to wish she had been put on raw until she became good friends with Paul and a few others backstage. But now he was here again.

"Hey Joy" said Randy with a smirk on his face that said you can't take your eyes off me can you.

Joy quickly averted her eyes from him as she replied "Hey Randy long time no see"

Joy looked back at Randy from the corner of her eye. Her eyes widend as he moved over closer to her. Randy moved his hand towards her when the elevator door opend and a beautiful brunette woman stepped inside. Randy instantly pulled his hand back and Joy frowned slightly. She quickly smiled again as the brunette looked at her.

"Oh My God!" the woman exclaimed

"Hey Candy" said Randy with a grin.

Joy rolled her eyes and looked up at the to see what floor they were at. As soon as the doors opend again Joy rushed out towards the meeting getting as far away as possible from Randy and Candice as she could. She walked into the meeting room and sat down beside her best friends Dawn Marie, Michelle and Torrie. She blinked a few times as she felt her eyes starting to water.

Torrie and Dawn looked at each other with concerned experessions on their pretty faces.

Michelle took Joy's hand "Sweetie what's wrong?" Michelle asked "Do you still miss Paul?"

Joy just shook her head "Can we just talk about this after the meeting please?" she asked looking at her only close friends on Smackdown.

Joy sighed as she looked round to listen to Stephanie McMahon and Teddy Long talk about the new storylines the writers had come up with. If only Amy was there, Amy would understand. Michelle would aswell but could she really tell Torrie and Dawn. They both knew Randy and Torrie was close to Candice. Would they really understand?


	2. be with you

Joy stood up after the meeting and headed out of the room before Torrie,Michelle and Dawn could follow her. Her black heels were clicking on the hard floor as she walked down the hallway towards the hotel exit. The next thing she knew she had been grabbed by the arm and dragged into an elevator before she could make a sound. She turned around wide eyed to face her kidnapper. Her expression changed from shock to a look of annoyance as she looked into the bright blue eyes of Randy Orton. She folded her arms across her chest as she stared up at him. She took a step back as he took a step towards her.

"What's wrong Joy not happy to see me?" he asked with a hurt expression on his face that practically broke her heart.

She smiled a small smile "Of course i'm glad to see you again"

He took hold of her hand and pulled her close to him. He hugged her small frame and wispered into her ear.

"I missed you all the time you were gone you know" he murmered in her ear.

Joy pulled back slightly and looked up at him. "Really?" she asked

"Really" he replied " We used to spend all our time together didn't we. You're so beautiful Joy and we get on really well i geuss i've known for a long time you're the girl i want to be with"

"But earlier in the lift you and Candice seemed really close" she pointed out wanting to get it off of her chest.

Randy sighed "That's the problem i like both of you alot and i'm confused, but i was thinking about it in the meeting Joy and you're the one i want to be with, we really get on, but if you want to start getting to know each other i know it's been a year but come on you did used to stop in my room and we'd talk all night long"

Joy thought for a moment. "I do really like you still Randy but i think we need to start over because alot of things may have changed" she told him.

Could she really trust him, he was part of the reason Amy had left. But he had always been close to Joy. He gave her butterflies in her stomach and she hadn't stopped thinking about him since the first time she met him. But she didn't want him to know the effect he had on her. Not now she knew he may have some feeling for Candice aswell even if he said she was the one he wanted.

Randy smiled down at her "Sure thing Princess how about we meet up tomorrow night?" he suggested

"Yeah ok" she replied with a bright smile feeling happier than she had in awhile.

He brushed his hand up and down her arm in a soothing way making her feel butterflies all over again. He leant in and kissed her forehead before stepping out of the elevator as it reached his floor. Joy pushed the button for her floor trying unsucessfully to keep the smile from her face and she slipped into a daydream about a guy with the body of a god and baby blue eyes.


	3. Telling all

a/n- thanks for all my reviews :) please keep reviewing and if you read this and don't like my story then please review with ways on improving it. Thank you!

* * *

Joy headed back up to her hotel room still smiling brightly. She practcally skipped down the hallway. She looked up when she reached her room to find Dawn Marie, Michelle and Torrie stood there. She walked over to them as she got her key from her little black bag.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked as she opend the door.

"We came to see if you're ok" Dawn replied still looking worried "You seemed really upset earlier"

Joy bit her lip for a moment as she wondered wether or not she should tell them about Randy. Michelle may have had an idea after all she and Joy were meant to have been sharing a room back in the diva search. Surely she would have noticed all the times she disappeared. She really wanted to tell Amy and Paul but maybe it was time she learned to trust the others aswell. She needed to be close to someone who was actually there to help and these girls treated her like family.

"Do you guys wanna come in and i'll tell you everything" She told them as she walked inside the room.

The three girls followed her inside and made themselves comfortable on the bed. Joy took off her bag and through it on the floor as she went to sit by the others. They all looked at her expectantly as she took a deep breath and began her story.

" Well this has all started because Randy Orton has came over to Smackdown" she started

"Wait how do you know Randy?" asked Torrie "I mean you're a smackdown diva and he was a raw superstar"

Dawn Marie rolled her pretty dark eyes "because Blondie she was in the raw diva search remember!"

"Oh yeah sorry Joy i forgot" Torrie said sheepishly.

"Guys shut up and let her finish" Michelle interupted.

Joy smiled at Michelle as she continued telling them about Randy. "Well back then we used to flirt all the time backstage and he would ask me about my daughter. We became really close and spent more and more time together. I used to sneak out of the hotel room at night and go to his."

"Wait you used to sneak out and i never noticed!" Michelle exclaimed "and what exactly were you doing in Randy Ortons hotel room i thought you were a married woman!"

"Woah Calm down Chelle!" Joy exclaimed "All we did was talk and that was after my divorce"

"So what did you talk about?" asked Torrie with a dream like expression on her face.

Joy shrugged her shoulders "Anything really, family, careers, the future, us anything that came to mind. Sometimes we wouldn't talk at all, you know just be in each others company. There were never any arkward silences it was always just comfortable quiet"

"That is so sweet!" exclaimed Dawn Marie "Then what happend?"

Joy couldn't help but smile at her friends. They were watching her so intently as she told them about her and Randy it was like when she read her daughter a bed time story.

"Well obviously it just went on like that until my last show where i was eliminated. Randy ran up to me when i got backstage and hugged me. He told me he thought i should have won and he said he would write to me everyday, which he never but come on he's constantly travelling. I did get one or two phone calls but that stopped pretty soon. All i remember is that he walked me out to my car and before i left he..well he kissed me."

The room filled with a chorus of "Awwwwwwwwwww that is so cute!" from all three of the girls.

Joy blushed slightly "and that was the last time i saw him, i didn't bump into him in Japan only Amy did"

"I still can't believe he did that!" exclaimed Dawn Marie who had also been good friends with Amy.

"That's why it's so confusing i mean he really hurt Amy and i know he played a prank on Rochelle but i don't really care about that because i couldn't stand that girl i mean she didn't do anything!" Joy confided.

"It's ok sweetie you only have to think about the way he treats you, and if he treats you good then thats all that matters" Michelle assured her.

"Well that's kinda not all" Joy admitted.

"Spill" Torrie said as she sat up.

"Well didn't you guys see him sitting with Candice in the meeting. I ran into those two in the elevator and it was obvious somthing was going on, well later Randy grabbed me and took me in the elevator and i found out he has feelings for both of us" She told them.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Dawn and Michelle as though they were watching a movie on tv.

"But then he said in the meeting he had been thinking about everything and he told me i'm the one he wants to be with because we get along so well and he called me beautiful, so he wants to meet up tomorrow night. I told him i thought we should get to know each other again because it's been a year and things might of change and he was actually completely cool with it" She explained.

"Then what happend?" asked Torrie.

"He kissed me on the forehead and said bye princess" Joy told them unable to keep herself from smiling.

"Awwww look at you" said Michelle "You look so cute and embaressed"

Dawn and Torrie smiled at each other before saying in a sing song voice "Joy and Randy sitting in a tree...doing things they shouldn't be!"

"Shut up!" exclaimed Joy throwing a pillow at Torrie so she rolled off of the bed and landed next to the door.

Torrie sat up holding an envelope.

"What's that?" asked Dawn as she helped Torrie up.

"A letter for Joy" Torrie replied as she handed it over to Joy.

Joy looked at it in confusion. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. She unfolded it and began to read.

_Hey Princess,_

_I was so happy to bump into you again today. I still can't believe how beautiful you are. I'm the luckiest guy on the roster to be going out with you tomorrow night. You mean the world to me Joy. You're a very special person and i just wanted to let you know that. I know this all may be very cheesy but i can't help it because this is just the way i feel about you.I really want things to go back to the way they were, i mean we were starting to get pretty serious but if you want to take things slow then i respect that. Maybe i can change your mind tomorrow...only joking. Sweet dreams Princess_

_-Randy._

_p.s stop talking about me with Torrie Dawn and Michelle...you can hear them from my room!_

Joy laughed as she read the letter but then blushed realising Randy had probably heard the full conversation. Torrie Dawn and Michelle all tried to grab at the letter but Joy held onto it tightly.

"Guys there's a sale on at the mall" Joy told them.

She smirked as they all ran quickly out of the room only stopping to grab their purses.

"Works everytime" she said to herself.

Mention the word sale around those three girls and the automatically head to the mall...even if it was eleven thirty at night. They definatly weren't the brightest divas on the roster. Two minutes later they appeard back at Joy's room.

Dawn had her hands on her hips. "It's eleven thirty pm...the mall's closed!"

Joy just smiled "Oh is it that time already i best be going to bed, early morning tomorrow night night girls."

Joy closed the door and Torrie and Michelle started knocking on the door and asking to see the letter.

"I'll show you tomorrow" Joy yelled "bye girls"

"Bye Joy" they all shouted back "sweet dreams"

"About Randy" Dawn added just as Randy was walking past "Oh whoops Randy did you hear that"

Joy burried her head under her pillow. Great she thought to herself, Just great!


End file.
